Watching Metal Fight BeybladeBeyblade Metal Fusion
by EmpressEclipse
Summary: Just like the title say the characters of the Metal Fight Beyblade saga watch their story (Includes Original/Metal and New generation/Steel) 1. Metal Fusion 2. Metal Masters 3. Metal Fury 4. Shogun Steel


Voice: Have you got it up yet?

Another voice: Oh my god yes

First voice: Let's go E is probably waiting

Second voice: She hasn't called so she's not

First voice: Fair point

Second voice: Look at their reaction

First voice: She did it

Second voice: Wonder if she got the floor ready

First: Probably

2 Roses appear in front of them

Second: That's our cue

First: Let's go

Second: I'm hungry

First: Maybe later yea

EMPRESSECLIPSE DOES NOT OWN METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE

ONLY HER OCS LILITH AND ANGEL ROSE, JEWEL SAPPHIRE AND CHERRY SPRING ALSO CONTAINS SELF-INSERT

* * *

They all weren't expecting to black out once the reunion was underway but that's what happened.

"Sorry, did that hurt? Are you all okay?"

They looked up at a girl on a platform, who was looking down at them with concern

"Yeah, we're fine, right guys?" Gingka replies getting up, asking the rest. Madoka gets up as well at his side.

"But, uh, where are we?"

Once everyone was out of the pile they had landed themselves in, they look up at the girl again.

She had pink sakura hair and large brown eyes. She wore a light pink blouse with a red jacket. Her ankle boots were brown over red leggings. For accessories, she wore a red ribbon around her neck and in her hair. They could tell she was in her teens.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, they're up"

They turned towards the voice. It was like she appeared out of thin air. This girl looked a little older than the other. She had light blue hair which was held up in its hairstyle with gold clips. Her vivid blue eyes studied them just as they studied her. Her most defining feature was her freckles which were brushed over her face. She was dressed much like the other girl, she had on a light blue blouse with a dark blue jacket paired with jeans and gold flats. Her jewellery included a blue and gold headpiece and necklace.

"Hey Jewel, thought you were helping the twins" The first asked the girl who had appeared.

"Thought I'd check up on you Cherry" Jewel states as she comes to stand by Cherry.

She then addresses the bladers present, "Welcome and make yourself at home, my name is Jewel, Jewel Sapphire and this here is Cherry Spring"

"Nice to meet you"

"Hello"

"Make ourselves at home?"

Jewel smiles and gestures around them

The room they were in looked like a cinema. Actually it was one, a circular one. The big wall behind the two girls on the platform looked like a screen. The rest of the room was huge and had only four doors. Two at the back of the room, one on the right and the other on the left. The floor was covered in couches, bean bags and cushions (and there was a fuse between a bed and couch at the back). There was also a balcony overhead near the back of the room. The room was lit by lamps and what look like stars on the wall. Two overhead light on the ceiling was the only other source of light in the room. One was shaped as a Beyblade and the other a sort of star. Other shapes were also present but weren't lit. They all took the invite, it appeared that they would be here for a while, and sat down.

"Where are we?"

"And you still haven't told us who you are"

"Introducing yourselves don't count"

"Why are we here?"

"We can't tell you everything, E will, but we can tell you that we're in an alternate dimension/universe where time doesn't flow," Cherry answers.

"Alternate dimension?!"

"Time doesn't flow, how is that possible?!"

"Who's E?"

At the last question everyone quiets down, waiting for the answer.

"Me."

On the platform, appeared another girl, one in glasses with black hair that faded to a crimson red. She wore a black jacket over a dark red top which fit well with her black leggings and dark red knee length heeled boots. Her amethyst eyes were twinkled with delight behind her silver glasses.

"Hi, I'm EmpressEclipse, you can call me E or Zahrah, and welcome to my, well I call it studio, one of few I have, the other rooms are occupied," she says before muttering under her breath something in another language which make the two other girls in the room giggle, she glares at them before continuing, "As to why you all are here, you see in my world you are all characters in my favourite childhood series and you guys are my favourite saga, not that the other sagas are bad just I prefer your story than the others, now where were we, oh right why you guys are here, well by pulling a few strings and with a touch of authoress magic we, well you all, will be watching your show, because I really want you to watch it" She finished.

"Characters?"

"We are going to watch ourselves?"

"Like a reality show?"

"Kinda, the story starts when Gingka first arrives in Metal Bey City, the Battle Blader tournament, the World Championship, Nemesis crisis and finishes with a 7-year time skip with the younger generation," Zahrah explains

"All of that?"

"That would take a while"

"This is going to be amazing!"

"That's why it separated into 4 different parts or seasons, also we will also hear thoughts and secrets will be revealed that haven't been already or not known more on that later, and since the first episode is neutral some-what we'll start with the first today, yeah?"

"And why should we agree?"

"Because you can't leave this dimension unless I say so"

"All right"

"Lilith, Angel," Zahrah calls out and two symbols appear, a black and a white rose. From the symbols appear two nearly identical girls, if it weren't for the swapped hair colour and eyes. They appeared to be sisters, twins, but one had purple hair and pink eyes while the other had pink hair and purple eyes. They wore blazers over their blouses and unlike the other girls wore skirts. The purplette in purple and black while the pinkette in pink and white. Their hair was up in a tight bun with clips in black and white respectively.

"Yeah, yeah we know, it's already up" The purplette speaks, sounding bored.

"Lilith." The other girl berates her twin and hands Zahrah what appears to be a remote before turning towards them.

"Hi, I'm Angel Rose and this is my emo but very sensitive older sister Lilith Rose, come on Lili, say hi," Angel turns to her sister who sighs

"Hi"

"She's a big softie once you get to know her"

"Ignore her, I have a question, do you want to get something to eat before we start or after?" With this Lilith turns to Zahrah with a look.

"Food?"

"There's food!"

"I'm hungry"

"Can we have snacks while we watch?"

"I was planning to at least start the first episode than take a break and get snacks, is that alright with all of you?" Zahrah question her guests.

Words of agreement sound across the room

"Wait, how long is one episode?"

"About 20 minutes"

"Oh that's good, we can wait 20 minutes for food"

"Well let's start shall we then, we're going to skip the opening theme song since it contains spoilers but we will end up watching it later on" Zahrah proclaims as she and the Roses join Jewel and Cherry at the back of the room, who both looked up from what they were watching on a device together. They put it down as Zahrah presses a button and the screen, although unnoticed she glances up to the balcony for some reason,

Seating(Back to front/Left to right):

(Bed/Couch)Cherry, Jewel, Empress, Angel, Lilith

(Couches) Hikaru, Kyoya, - Gingka, Madoka, - Ryo, Hokuto, Hyoma

(Couches) Julian, Klaus - Wales, Sophie - Nile, Demure

(Couches) Yuki, Dynamis, - Dashan, Chi Yun, - Chao Xing, Meimei

(Couches) Bao, Aguma, - Masamune, King, - Toby, Zeo

(Couch) Aleksi, Lera, Nowaguma,

(Floor/Bean Bags/Cushions) Tsubasa, Yu, Tithi, Kenta, Benkei, Kakeru, Ryuto, Chris, Sora

(Floor/Bean Bags/Cushions) Shinobu, Zyro, Ren, Maru, Eight, Kite, Takanosuke, Sakyo

(Floor/Bean Bags/Cushions) Captain Arrow, Genjuro, Spike, Karura, Baihu, Kira, Yoshio

* * *

_Pegasus with the heading Pegasus has landed. _

_Two beys clash. Neither bey gives in. _

_Kenta: Go Sagittario! Be the Beyblade_

_Opponent: Don't be so sure of yourself! Come on hit him back!_

"Aww, Kenta you were so cute"

"You saying I'm not anymore"

"Oh trust me you still are, but you're not a kid anymore"

_Blader DJ: What a day of Beyblading it has been here at the WBBA competition. Does it get any better than this. I don't think so. Lets watch an find out. Which point hungry Blader is gonna come out on top today._

_Osamu: Yay kick some bey Kenta_

_Takeshi: Rip it up_

_Crowd: Spin, Spin, Spin_

"I almost forgot about those guys"

"Ouch"

_(The scene shoes the entrance and everyone running in)_

_(The scene than changes to the outskirts of the city following a seagull which than shows Gingka appearing in the city)_

_His shoes hitting the pavement, his bey gear, launcher and duffel bag and Gingka himself with a smile on his face_

_(Two boys run past switching the scene to them)_

_"Hurry the match already started" One said "I'm coming, I'm coming" the other replied as they run_

_Gingka: Hmm_

"What an entrance Gingka"

"Shut up!"

_(The scene than shows Sagittario spinning in and attacking another bey)_

_Kenta: Take that _

_Sagittario sends the other bey flying into a stadium out_

_Opponent: Eh! Bummer!_

_Blader DJ: That is a stadium out! The winner is, give it up for Kenta Yumiya! He now advances to the third round!_

_Kenta: Oh right_

_Opponent; Oh this totally bites *holding up his pointer*_

_(The scene than shows both holding up their pointers and points being transferred)_

"Whatever happened to the point system"

"No idea"

_Kenta: BooYea _

_Crowd: Way to go! Nice!_

"Well done Kenta"

Similar applause went around the room.

"Thanks"

_(The scene than shows two face hunters with sneers on their faces watching Kenta)_

"Uh Oh"

"Hey Kenta, sorry"

"It's fine Benkei, it's in the past now, right?"

"Right."

_(The scene than changes to Gingka sitting on some sort of tank with wind blowing his scarf back the zooming in on his expression)_

"That was dangerous" Madoka berates

"Not really" Gingka replies

_(The scene than changes back to Beypark)_

_Blader DJ: Get ready Beyblade fans! It's time for the quarter finals! First up Koji Yamada vs Kenta Yumiya_

_Kenta runs in_

_Blader DJ: Ready! Set!_

_Kenta attaches Sagittario, while Koji attaches his own bey_

_Blader DJ: 3! _

_Crowd: 2! 1!_

_Kenta: Come on, Let it Rip (sending Sagittario into the battle)_

_(The scene changes to show it is sundown and Gingka sleeping on the earlier mention tank snoring)_

"What if you had fallen off?"

"Didn't happen"

_(The scene than shows his arm than his hand that's holding Pegasus, Pegasus itself gleams in the light and the scene than looks out to the city all the while you can hear Gingka snore)_

_(Scene changing to Kenta and Friends coming down in escalator)_

_Kenta: After all that I only got into the top 8_

_Osamu: But the last time we watched you didn't even make it even to the third round at least you're getting a little bit better, right?_

_They then get off the escalator with Kenta being pushed by Osamu_

_Takeshi saying to Osamu: Yeah but you lost in the first round so you're getting a little worst_

_Osamu: I have a cold_

"Not a great excuse"

_Takeshi talking to Kenta: Next time, you should try using my Beyblade you can go much further using an attack type, don't you think?_

"Can you really do that?"

"Don't know"

_Kenta: Oh, um, well thanks, but I want to get stronger with Sagittario, I think we make a good teamI know we can win together, right Sagittario old buddy_

"And you do"

_Osamu looking uncertain and Takeshi: yeah haha well I guess it doesn't mean anything if you don't win with your own Beyblade_

"Agreed"

_They start walking out_

_Osamu: In the end the only way to get better is to practice, huh alright let's get our act together and practice, lets have one more battle_

_Takeshi: Hey guys look _

_(The scene shows the sky darken by sunset)_

_Osamu: Ehhh! When did it get so late, I got to get home_

_Takeshi: Battle you later Kenta_

_Kenta: Keep spinning guys_

"Whatever happen to those sayings really"

"Lost to time"

_(The scene shows a train passing over a tunnel and Kenta entering it_

_Kenta is running with a smile on his face 'stronger huh, if I keep practicing the sky is the limit' thinking than imagines)_

"What the…"

"This is embarrassing"

"Oh I forgot to mention, you can also hear thoughts, like I said before and watch daydreams through this"

"You could have said that earlier"

"Gomen(sorry), forgot"

_Blader DJ: Check it out talk about lightning in a bottle we have a winner _

_Kenta: All right * jumping*_

_Blader DJ: Ladies and Gentleman please give it up for the winner of the national tournament and new holder of the tittle blader number one Kenta king of the Beyblade Yumiya_

_Osamu: All hail King Kenta_

_Takeshi: Long live the King_

_Crowd: Kenta! Kenta!_

_Kenta: Thank You, Thank You So Much Everyone* on a pedestal with trophy in one hand and Sagittario in the other raised high*I like to thank my Beyblade and my agent_

_Scene fades back to present with a smiling Kenta_

_Kenta:I wonder if I should thank my Mom _

"Probably should, Mum's are amazing"

_Kenta then bumps into someone and is flung back_

_Kenta: waa, waa, waa, wouch, eh?_

_(Scene: Benkei and the two face hunters from before towering over Kenta sneering and he gasps, sweatdropping)_

"Manager?!"

"We all started differently, okay!"

"You know, I'll never get use to hearing them call Benkei, Manager"

"Same"

_Benkei: huh huh, what's your problem_

_Kenta: eh ha ha I fell on my butt_

_Face hunter 1: What you think this is funny?_

_Face hunter 2: Huh you think it's a joke buddy? A little punk like you running into Mr Benkei, hmm?_

"I didn't know what else to say"

_Kenta: B-B-B-But I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose_

_Benkei: Wah, that's not exactly the point my little friend _

_Kenta: Uh, it isn't _

_Face hunter 2: Nope, to make up for it you can face Mr Benkei in a Beyblade battle when you lose, we get all your points_

_Kenta: A-all of them? *hmm is his reply, standing up he announces* gh you guys are face hunters, aren't you?_

"Face Hunters?"

_Face hunter 2: nice one, you noticed_

_Face hunter 1 with flashback: and we know you have quite a few points saved up_

_Kenta: No way, you can't have all my beyblade points,if you want them just enter a face off and win them fairly, that's how it's done_

_Face hunter 2 : you actually think we want to earn a measly 10 or 20 points using the standard rules _

_Kenta tries to run off but gets blocked by 2 other face hunters:um_

_Face hunter 3: If you don't want to lose your points all you got to do is beat Benkei_

_Face hunter 4: Yeah yeah, he'll show us the awesome skills of the competition top 8, right?_

_(Scene shows Kenta trapped between the 5 Face hunters that are laughing)_

"Manager?"

"I said I was sorry"

"And I said it's in the past, we've already gotten past this"

_Kenta looking afraid to the verge of crying screams: s-somebody somebody help me * the train passes over the bridge once again*_

"So many trains"

_(The scene then changes to Gingka snoring with a snout bubble and flinching when it pops)_

Giggles and snorts were heard across the room

Gingka pouted

_(The scene than changes back to Kenta and Co)_

_Benkei: Yell all you want, no one is coming to help you_

_(Scene showing face hunters spaced out around Kenta and Benkei with launcher raised)_

_Benkei: all right, let's get ready to battle_

_Kenta raises his launcher scared_

_Face hunter 4 laughs: Here we go * raises three fingers* 3!_

_Kenta facing him: stop it please, I don't want to fight this kind of battle_

_Face hunter 3: 2!_

_Face hunter 1 & 2: 1!_

_Benkei: Let it Rip! * ripping his bey into battle*_

_Kenta uneasily and frightenly launches Sagittario_

_The 2 beys clash and Sagittario is driven back_

_Benkei laughs: My grandma spins harder than that_

"Does she?"

_Face hunter 1: Yeah looks like you're the top 8 of baby bladers _

_(The rest laugh while Kenta watches Sagittario, he soon snaps out of it)_

_Kenta still fearfully: Come on Sagittario * Sagittario fights back *_

_Benkei laughs: oohh that tickles *sending Sagittario flying*_

_Kenta looks at Sagittario as it falls: Sagittario_

_Benkei's bey doesn't let up keeping Sagittario from hitting the ground time and time again_

_Kenta with tears in his eyes looks at Benkei who's also watching the beys: This isn't fair, *Benkei turns to him*stop it already_

"That was mean"

"Hey I regret it, okay"

_Benkei: well then shall I finish things off now_

_Sagittario wobbles_

_Benkei: Watch closely, you might want to take notes, this is how you attack * his bey rapidly spins forward towards Sagittario*_

_Kenta crying: wahh! Sagittario_

_As Benkei's bey advances towards the wobbling Sagittario but getting intercepted at the last minute with a blue flash and a blue bey, (the scene is repeated from different angles) which sends the bey flying pass Benkei, knocking it out_

"Now who could that be"

_They all seem surprised from the turn of events_

_Benkei: Wah, but how? _

_(The scene shows the blue bey returning to his partners hand and the fingers fold around the bey once in hand)_

_Benkei and Kenta face the mysterious blader_

_Mysterious blader (not): Hey, Beyblading is supposed to be fun, you gang up on someone, you're not a true blader_

"Being a badass as usual"

"Language"

_(Scene shows the blader at the entrance of the bridge)_

_Face hunter 1: wh-what did you say?_

_Benkei: wah who do you think you are_

_All the while the light fading to be able to see the blader properly_

_Gingka: The names Gingka, Gingka Hagane _

_Kenta: Gingka?_

Gingka and Kenta share a smile, they've come along way since then

_Face hunter 1: Hmm so you think you're tough guy _

_Benkei: Not a smart guy to get in the way of my battle _

_Face hunter 2: hmm hmm * handing Benkei his bey than turning around as Benkei takes his bey back*_

_Benkei challenges: All right then, if you really want to help this kid then battle _

_All face hunters: US!_

_Gingka holding up a fist containing Pegasus with a smirk replies: No problem big guy_

_Face hunter 3 as FH 3&4 move back to join the three: But this is going to be a handicapped match, 1 vs 5_

_Kenta: Huh, What?! But that's not fair_

_Face hunter 4: Just zip it, this is how it's going down _

_Benkei: So will you battle or do you want to cough up all you points now_

_Kenta faces Gingka as he approaches him: No No don't do it, this is my battle, it has nothing to do with you_

_Gingka walks past him: Don't sweat it kid I'm not going to lose to this guy_

_Kenta: oh okay_

_Gingka smirks and the face hunters raise their launches higher at the sight of it_

_Face hunter 3: Huh this ain't no joke, does this guy think he's funny or something_

_Benkei retorts: who cares, let's do this*ripping his cord* Let it Rip*sending his bey into battle along with the rest*_

_Gingka's bey moves in a flash of blue light defeating four beys with one strike_

_Kenta thinks: Woah, it's too fast, I can't even see the Beyblade_

_With a flourish Gingka defeats the remaining bey_

_The face hunters are nerved as the watch their beys fall in front of them and the protest_

_Gingka catches his bey and holds up his pointer showing 30795 points with a knowing smirk_

"So even from the start he was strong"

_The face hunters are astonished, _

_Face hunter 2: Over 30,000 _

_Face hunter 1: Unbelievable I've never seen so many points _

_Face hunter 4: He's on a completely different level_

_Face Hunter 3: There's no way we can win_

_Benkei whimpers as they run away: I'll remember this*holding his spot *_

"That hurt"

"Well Soorry"

_Gingka smirks and Kenta looks at him in awe: Woah, so cool_

"Yeah that was cool"

_The episode reaches halfway as Pegasus appears with the logo _

"Oh yeah that's going to come up when the episode reaches halfway"

_The scene changes to outside and shows that it's evening and Gingka and Kenta walking_

_Kenta: That was awesome Gingka, do you mind if I call you Gingka, how 'bout Mr Hagane, oh no let's go with Gingka, you rock Gingka, I'm Kenta by the way and eh thanks for helping me, I don't know how to repay you, let's see what I got here *stops and looks in pockets with Gingka watching on* Um, half a donut * pulls half a donut out* Mr Froggietocus *pulls out Frog, a coin, and an egg(broken)* *scene changes to Gingka * I got nothing_

"Why did you have an egg in your pocket?"

"Just because"

"You don't remember, do you?"

"Nope"

_Gingka: You don't need to thank me, just tell me who those guys were back there_

_Kenta: Huh? Who them? They're the face hunters_

_Gingka: The face hunters?_

_Kenta looking determined and overview of face hunters on screen: Yeah, they force younger opponents into unfair battles and steal they're points, they've done it to a lot of my friends, they're just bullies_

"Really, Benkei?"

"Quiet"

_Gingka: Hmm, It seem thugs like them are everywhere_

_Kenta: Really? You're not from here? Well where are you from Gingka? Tell me_

_Gingka: Where from?_

_Gingka looking off to the distance then stopping at railings and going down into the river banks lying down_

_Gingka: My home is right here_

_Kenta: Really?_

"Really?"

_Gingka: Yeah really, I'm travelling around the whole country for search for stronger rivals in order to become the very strongest blader_

_Kenta: The whole country? By yourself?_

_Gingka: Yep_

_Kenta: WOW! That's so cool! I bet you've fought a lot of tough battles that's must be what makes you so strong, I don't wanna bug you too much, you must be tired, uh I'll let you rest, anyway how can I become stronger like you_

_Gingka: Stronger?_

_Kenta: Yeah, it's normal for a blader to wanna become stronger, right? I know I need to work on my attack power and stamina, if only I can become as strong as you Gingka, those face hunters wouldn't be able to make a fool out of me _

The younger generation lean in

_Gingka: hmm hu, it takes a lot of heart_

_Kenta: Takes heart?_

_Gingka: Yes it does because a Beyblade attacks you here_

_Kenta: I don't get it_

_Gingka: Don't worry about it just relax like this_

_Kenta: Like-Like this?_

_Kenta: ok, wo- o- ah_

_Scene shows a cluster of stars above the city and their view_

Sounds of awe fill the room

"That's beautiful"

_Gingka in the background: A beyblade's true strength has nothing to do with attack power or stamina, it attacks using the feeling of the blader whose connected with it, as if all the power in the cosmos was being poured into it *scene displays stars* you must put your heart which is as big as the starry skies into it_

_Kenta: Woah that's heavy, really heavy_

Sounds of agreement fill the room

_Time skip by a bit *water lapping sound*_

_Kenta: Hey, oh, hey Gingka? Gingka are you leaving to the next place soon? Cause if you like maybe you can stay in this town awhile, huh?!_

"You fall asleep easily and basically anywhere"

"No I don't"

_Gingka sleep talking: Hmm, yeah, Let it Rip_

"Beyblading"

"Of course"

_Kenta thinks: Huh never mind_

_(Scene shows previous view of city and a shooting star)_

_(Scene shows a warehouse at different angles with someone talking)_

Kyoya: So, you got your butts kicked and then you came crawling back here like little babies

"Wow so scary"

Kyoya glares at his brother, who just laughs

"So, wait, Kyoya was in charge?"

"Yes"

"Got anything to say?"

"Nope"

_(Scene shows a barrel getting near Benkei and the 4 other face hunters)_

_All: Eh_

_Benkei: I-I'm sorry, but the guy was so strong_

_Face hunter 1: But if you faced him Kyoya_

_Kyoya: hmm_

_Face hunter 2: Yea, yeah you could crush him with your Leone_

_(Scene showing other Face hunter then shot of one of Kyoya's eyes widening, his pupils small)_

_Kyoya: What was that? How dare you speak the name Leone without my permission?_

"Seriously"

_The five cringe and grimace_

_Benkei: I-I'm sorry sir_

_Kyoya: You will be really sorry, if you don't man up and take care of this Stinka or whatever his name is *tilts to the right* hmm, Well than just do whatever you have to do_

"Hey!"

Laughter erupts around the room

_(The scene goes dark)_

_(Next Morning)_

_(The sun is rising over the city and People are cycling or jogging on the pavement above the riverbank before Gingka is shown sleeping soundly while snoring_

_A bird lands on him before flying away due to a shadow moving over Gingka making Gingka open one of his eyes to see Benkei)_

_Benkei: Having a nice nap?_

_Gingka gets up to see that Face Hunters have surrounded him: Hmm_

_Benkei: We're having a get together, you're invited_

_(Scene shows Gingka not convinced and serious)_

"Oh come on, I hadn't even eaten"

"Don't worry next time I send them to kidnap you I'll make sure you have breakfast"

"Jerk"

_(Switch to Kenta running)_

_Kenta: I hope Gingka is still here, I want him to give me some Beyblade tips today_

_At the riverbank, Kenta finds it empty as he stands on the railings_

_Kenta *looking around *calls: Gingka! Ugh hmm_

_Kenta thinks: Looks like he left to go to the new town after all but I thought we could be friends* Jumps off and runs off looking for Gingka_

_(Cue multiple scenes of Kenta looking for Gingka)_

_Kenta's thoughts: Well he couldn't have gone very far yet he's, he's probably somewhere around town_

"You searched the town for me?"

"Was worried"

_(Train goes pass on a bridge)_

_Kenta think looking around: I gotta find him_

_Kenta exhausted thinks: Gingka, where are you? I can't believe you left without saying anything_

"Logically speaking…"

"I know"

_Kenta shouts: Gingka! Gingka!_

_(A scene change to a warehouse and Face Hunters walking in as Kenta runs ups seeing them)_

_Kenta surprised: Those Face Hunters again *Face Hunter laughing* Don't tell me_

_Scene shows various Face Hunters with suspense soundtrack to show Gingka was once again surrounded_

_Benkei*off screen*: Gingka Hagane, you thought you were pretty clever embarrassing us yesterday so today we're going to return the favour with the Face Hunters speciality, The 100 Bey Battle_

"A hundred, really"

_Various Face Hunters get ready to launch_

_Gingka: All right*closes his eyes then opens them* I accept, a 100 Bladers are a 1000_

_Benkei *getting ready to launch*: Fine_

_Face Hunter 1: Haa, now you're going to pay for your big mouth_

_Face Hunter 4: Yeah we're going to teach you what happens when you cross the Face Hunters_

_Face Hunter 2: Maybe you'd like to take a moment to kiss your points goodbye*cue laughing from various Face Hunters**scene shows Kyoya watching them from above on his side*_

"Hot." Hikaru whispers into Kyoya's ear

"Hikaru?!" Kyoya whisper shouts, blushing

Hikaru only giggles

_Face Hunter: Good One_

_Benkei*attaching his Bey*: Well then, let's get this party started, 3_

_Face Hunters: two, one_

_Gingka gets ready just as Kenta runs in_

_Kenta: Gingka!_

_Benkei: Let it Rip_

_Scene shows various Beyblades launched heading to Gingka ricocheting off the walls surrounding him coming from various directions_

_Multiple angles_

_Kenta: UH?! This does not look good_

_Various Beys ricocheting_

_Kenta: They're everywhere, there are just too many BeyBlades, it's impossible to tell when a ricocheting Bey might come from_

_Benkei: Nothing warms my heart like a nice 100 Bey Battle, the Beys smack into each other, increasing their power and changing their trajectory, so they can attack from all directions haha good times_

_Face Hunter 3: He's doomed, no one survives a 100 Bey Attack_

_Face Hunter 2: So hurry up and lose, we have lunch reservations_

_Face Hunters laughing well one says: Wait we do._

_Scene shows panning upwards on Gingka as one Beys gets to close, bumping into his band and he grits his teeth_

_Kenta: Look out Gingka_

_Benkei: Looks like your big buddy is too scared to move_

_Kenta: Stop it. Stop it already. This isn't a real bey battle. Gingka, just run_

"He's not going to"

"Because he's too brave and stupid"

"Hey!"

_Benkei stomping one of his legs down and scaring Kenta: Zip it. You just zip it and watch_

_Gingka*side angle*: Yes Kenta, watch_

_Below Lighting and Heartbeat in the Back ground_

"eh?"

"I guess they're for effect"

"Correct, I think…"

"So the soundtrack as well right"

"Haan(yes)"

_Gingka: I'm not going anywhere_

_Kenta's eyes widened: But Gingka_

_Heartbeat the shows Gingka looking confident from the left_

_Gingka: Remember Kenta, a Bey's strength doesn't come from its attack power or stamina_

_Benkei: What?!_

_Heartbeat as scene zooms out on Gingka_

_Gingka glowing blue with his aura: And it doesn't matter how many there are_

_(suspenseful soundtrack starts)_

_This catches Kyoya's attention_

"Oh now you're interested"

"Shut up"

_Gingka*reading for battle*: Let's roll * readies launcher and takes out his bey* *holding it up* It's show time Storm Pegasus* attaching the Bey to the Prongs while it's face bolt beats behind it's blader*_

_Gingka surrounded in his aura with his scarf blowing back_

_Kenta: Gingka!_

_Gingka: Let it Rip*launches Pegasus*_

_Pegasus sends every Bey flying in a flash surprising the Face Hunters_

_Face Hunters: No way_

_Benkei: You kidding me?!_

"Nope"

_(Scene shows few more Beys sent flying and Kyoya getting up)_

_Kyoya: Humph, that's impressive_

"Only impressive?"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up"

_Pegasus circles Gingka sending every Bey flying_

_Kenta: A-Amazing_

_Kenta thoughts: Now I understand what he was talking about_

_Gingka: Go Pegasus_

_Pegasus increases in speed circling Gingka creating an updraft once again sending the Beys flying_

_Kenta's thought continued: What a True Blader's battle is_

_Cue Soundtack_

_Peagsus's bey spirit is shown in crystallised fashion with its feathers everywhere as it soars upwards_

_Benkei : What's happening?!_

_Pegasus releases all the beys from it updraft launching them everywhere_

_Cue Face Hunters trying to escape: Incoming! Let's get out of here_

_Benkei from above: Hey don't run away. You guys. *falling and hurting his spot* Mommy*before falling down on his head* You'll pay for this. Owie._

"Did you just say…"

"Don't judge me"

_(Scene shows the beys falling at Gingka's feet)_

_Gingka: Like I said_

_Kenta: uh?_

_Pegasus spins vertically into Gingka's hand before Gingka catches it before opening his eyes(with sound effects): The difference between winning and losing… is the Blader's Spirit_

_Pegasus in Gingka's hand gleaming_

_Kenta understanding: Yes, I see, that was awesome Gingka_

_Kyoya: Gingka Hagane_

_Gingka turns_

_Kyoya: Storm Pegasus huh? At last, my friend*holding up Rock Leone* It seems an opponent worthy of me and my Rock Leone has made himself known_

_Rock Leone flashes in the light_

_Gingka: Who are you?_

_Kyoya: I am Kyoya Tategami, haha, this should be interesting_

Zooms out before showing 3D ending of both Gingka and Kyoya

"So, how was that? Next episode is the battle, the first ever battle between Gingka and Kyoya, and we get to see Gingka and Kenta meet Madoka as well, but first snack time!"

* * *

Lilith: I think that went well

Angel: I agree

Jewel: I'm tired

Cherry: You hardly did a thing

Jewel: I did, I was being awesome

Cherry: Right…

Zahrah: To all my readers, what do you think? And follow to keep up with updates


End file.
